In Vera Rex
by Alexandra.Romance
Summary: Un reino no son tierras y un trono no siempre es de metal, Loki tendrá que entender lo que Frigga trato de decirle desde el principio
1. Chapter 1 MAGIA

Hola! Me reporto con mi última locura un Thorki (creo que será corto unos 10 capítulos máximo) ya sabemos que los personajes no son míos Son de Marvel y los nórdicos, Obviamente es Slash, así que si no te gusta corre, están advertidos, espero sus comentarios jejejeje.

Disfruten ;)

**Magia**

"_Toda palabra dicha, despierta una idea contraria" Goethe_

El amanecer en Assgard era precioso, uno de los más bellos de los nueve reinos, pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas era difícil apreciarlo.

Loki movía torpemente los troncos de la playa concentrando su magia en darle forma al barco, frente a él estaba su ejército esculpido con arena, rocas y ramas. Gotas saladas bajaban por sus mejillas, apenas tenía 9 años, sin embargo no quería reflejar la ira y el dolor que sentía, así que las aparto con furia, mientras volvía a concentrarse.

Frigga lanzo una mirada de reproche a su esposo, antes de salir en búsqueda de su hijo, nunca entendería esa clase de desplantes en Odín, no era algo común en él, parecía tenerlos reservados para su "hijo" menor, entendía el miedo del rey, pero Loki había probado una y otra vez su valía. Sus deseos de provocar el orgullo de su "padre". Odín estaba cometiendo un error, uno demasiado grande.

Encontró al niño sentado en la arena, contemplando una pequeña barca que se mecía a la orilla, seguro la había formado con su magia, Frigga estaba orgullosa de él, asombrada por el talento que el pequeño poseía, ella tenía 13 cuando logro controlar y transformar adecuadamente los elementos básicos: fuego, agua, tierra, viento y le llevo un par de años más conquistar la madera y el metal, Loki tenía 9 y ya le había superado, su pequeño príncipe era sin duda muy poderoso.

-¿Loki?- susurro con cariño

-La magia no vale la pena- soltó de pronto el niño de ojos esmeralda

-Loki, tu padre no quiso decir eso el…- intento explicarle

-¡El piensa que soy débil! ¡Qué la magia es una pérdida de tiempo!- Loki estallo de pronto

-¿Y lo es? ¿Verdaderamente piensas dejar la magia hijo?- cuestiono maternalmente

-No, yo no… tú me has enseñado, no, no podría, pero padre el…parece que le avergüenzo- el pobre niño estaba al borde del llanto, cerró los ojos intentando aguantar

-Tu padre huye de lo que no comprende, la magia es demasiado para el-

Loki, sonrió de medio lado, su madre era tan sabia, ella podía explicarle cosas complejas de la manera más sencilla.

-Algún día tendré mi propio reino madre, y vendré por ti en un barco hermoso hondeando banderas blancas y doradas, y probare que puedo ser un gran rey- dijo vehemente el pequeño mientras tomaba las manos de su madre y las colocaba en su pecho

-Tú ya tienes un trono, Loki- Frigga acaricio la mejilla de su hijo, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hace un momento en la playa…

Odín había vuelto de la batalla, después del banquete y una noche de descanso la reina le pido pasar un momento a solas como familia, sin sirvientes ni lujos, buscaba unir a sus 3 hombres, aunque Thor adoraba a su hermano, buscaba que Odín también le apreciara.

Pasaron la mañana riendo y jugando en las olas, todo parecía perfecto, al caer la noche llego el momento de encender una fogata y buscar algo de comer, Thor se internó en el mar, antes de que los rayos del sol desaparecieran por completo, Loki buscaba pequeñas ramas y troncos y los junto en un pequeño montículo, Frigga sabía lo que se proponía, lo había visto ensayar durante meses…

Thor volvió de las olas con un pez enorme del tamaño justo para 4 personas, Odín se sintió orgulloso de la fuerza de su hijo y se lo hizo saber con un abrazo y una felicitación cálida, era el turno de Loki…concentrándose todo lo que podía el joven príncipe encendió un leve fuego de la nada, lo tomo suavemente con su mano y lo dirigió al montoncito de ramas, Thor miraba asombrado la magia de su pequeño hermano, Frigga le miraba complacida, pero Odín oscureció el gesto, cuando las llamas se hicieron más intensas Loki hizo que cambiaran de color pasando su mano una y otra vez por encima de la fogata, las volvió azules, verdes, violeta, amarillas, rosas, cambiaban tan rápidamente que parecían estar viendo un arcoíris o una aurora boreal, cuando el pequeño agoto sus fuerzas y las llamas volvieron a su color original, alzo la mirada contento en busca de su padre, pero este solo volvió la espalda y se internó en la playa.

Loki bajo la vista, mientras Thor y Frigga lo contemplaban con tristeza, la noche había sido tensa y casi al despuntar el alba Loki se acercó a su padre de forma cautelosa

-¿Padre?-

Odín gruño en señal de que lo escuchaba sentado en una roca mirando el mar

-¿Has visto mi fuego?- pregunto con timidez

-Un truco muy útil en batalla sin duda- el sarcasmo impregnaba cada palabra del rey

Los ojos verdes comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras 2 pares de ojos azules se llenaban de furia contra el padre de todos, antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo Loki había salido corriendo de ahí, con una rápida y dura mirada a su esposo la reina había salido tras él.

Después de consolarle y animarle un poco habían vuelto a su improvisado campamento, encontraron a Thor solo, lanzando piedras al mar, Odín se había marchado al palacio y Thor les informo que mandaría una caravana por ellos.

Loki bajo la mirada apenado, quizás por su culpa el idílico viaje se había echado a perder, pero antes de que su madre dijera nada, el joven rubio tomo de las manos a su hermano y lo condujo a una nueva pira de ramas.

-¿Podrías enseñarme tu magia nuevamente hermano?- pidió Thor con una sonrisa- he juntado todas estas ramas para ti, quiero ver tu fuego de colores- le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a el

-Es demasiada madera Thor, arderá por muchas horas- contesto Loki, mientras una sonrisa aún más grande aparecía en sus labios

- ¿Y qué? Yo podría estar todo el tiempo contemplando tu magia, Loki- dijo el rubio mientras miraba fija y amorosamente a su hermano, rápidamente las mejillas de este adquirieron un suave color rosado, haciendo que la mirada de Thor brillara aún más que el fuego que comenzaba una vez más a cambiar de colores.

-Tú ya eres el rey, pequeño Loki- murmuro su madre mientas contemplaba le escena, con el corazón lleno de alegría.

Frigga pudo observar algo que ni su marido ni Heimdall alcanzarían a ver, ella sabía que Loki gobernaría con o sin corona, ante el asombro de Assgard y sus dioses.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿MENTIRAS?

_Hola aquí con un nuevo capi, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, realmente me motivan, jejejeje creo que este fic se ira rápido, estoy de vacaciones y la historia completa ya está en mi cabeza ;)._

_Espero lo disfruten y me digan que les parece_

**¿Mentiras?**

_"Toda palabra dice más de lo que debería y también menos de lo que debería expresar"_

_Ortega y Gassete_

-¿Comprendes ahora Loki?- la voz de Frigga parecía abatida

-¿Comprender qué? ¿Qué me mentiste? ¿Qué llenaste de sueños tontos mi cabeza? tu siempre me hiciste creer que yo sería rey de Assgard. Te hago responsable de mi destino madre- el desdén en la voz de Loki era obvio, pero no podía ocultar del todo el dolor ante el engaño de su madre, sin poder contenerse más el dios dio media vuelta perdiéndose en la oscuridad…

Salió de su estado inconsciente con él, ya cotidiano, escozor en los ojos, pero no dejo caer ni una sola lagrima, Thor había salvado al universo de la ira de Malekith, regresando a Assgard cubierto de honor y gloria, pero él lo único que gano fue una nueva y reforzada celda, donde alucinaciones sobre Frigga y sueños de sus recuerdos le acosaban, y sin magia no podía hacer nada para apartarlos.

Thor había vuelto por lo que pensaba era el cadáver de su hermano, pero al ver que este respiraba, lenta y casi dolorosamente, lo llevo de inmediato ante los sanadores del reino, una llama de esperanza nació en el corazón del dios del trueno, hablo una y otra vez con el consejo en pleno y con su padre, abogando por su hermano, mostrando todos los hechos valerosos que el dios-mago había hecho, su amor por la madre de ambos y el sacrificio que casi lo lleva a la muerte.

Odín y el consejo no estaban convencidos del todo, perdonaron la vida del traidor, pero le confinaron a una celda cómoda y bien prevista pero de la que jamás saldría, nadie tenía permitido visitarle sin el permiso del rey, los guardias eran cambiados cada pocas horas, runas y potentes hechizos cancelaban su magia y por si fuera poco el bozal solo le era retirado para comer y beber, el aislamiento comenzaba a surtir efecto en una mente tan activa como la de Loki, prueba de ello eran esas "alucinaciones", mientras dormía o meditaba su madre aparecía de la nada para intentar hablarle, las primeras veces pensó que se trataba de un maleficio puesto en la celda para torturarle, pero Frigga le hablaba con el mismo cariño de siempre, siendo el dios del engaño sospecho de una trampa, por lo que se negó a responder al llamado de la reina, finalmente esta logro colarse en sus sueños mostrándole un recuerdo que prefería olvidar, aquel día en la playa había comprendido que pese a sus esfuerzos jamás seria digno para Odín, sin embargo su madre jamás se cansó de repetirle con cariño que él ya tenía un trono, y un reino, palabras que el mismo tomo de forma por demás obsesiva, hasta verse sumido en la miserable condición en la que se encontraba, pero por su orgullo jamás pediría clemencia.

Unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, eso lo puso alerta, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado, pero esta era la primera vez que recibiría una visita, cuando fue capaz de distinguir quien importunaba sus meditaciones su corazón dio un brinco de emoción que le hizo ponerse furioso consigo mismo y fruncir el ceño.

Thor contemplo al hechicero y una tristeza absoluta ensombreció su mirada, Loki siempre había sido delgado y pálido pero ahora parecía casi un muerto, sus verdes esmeraldas le miraban con reproche e ira, mientras un tosco bozal sujetaba su boca y estaba seguro que le causaba dolor, se sintió culpable ¿Cómo permitió que su pequeño Loki terminara de esta forma? Sabía que los desplantes de Odín y los juicios apresurados de los assgardianos habían convertido al tímido y tierno niño de cabello oscuro en lo que hoy se mostraba ante ellos, ¿Qué esperaban luego de tratarlo de esa forma? Loki solo había reaccionado en consecuencia de lo que ellos mismos le habían hecho, y el… él era el peor de todos, el debió protegerlo, callar esas bocas y miradas insensatas que se atrevían a atentar contra su hermano, pero él lo había permitido, el debió de haberle amado por todos aquellos que le rechazaban, tal y como su madre hacía, sintió unas ganas intensas se llorar como un chiquillo, ver el dolor, el rencor y el odio en aquellos ojos que antes le contemplaban brillantes le torturaba el alma, había perdido a Loki en su egoísta intento de alcanzarlo

-¿Hermano?- le llamo quedamente el dios rubio, el dios de las travesuras se giró dándole la espalda, no quería ver a Thor en ese momento, no lo quería ver nunca, suficiente tenía con los recuerdos que le perseguían en cada sueño.

-¡Loki, por favor!- susurro suplicante el rubio- escucha he hablado con padre y el consejo, te sacare de aquí, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome hermano, ¡Prometo que te sacare de aquí!- se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó antes de que el impulso por romper la celda con sus propias manos le ganase, Thor no estaba acostumbrado a tantas emociones juntas ira, dolor, desesperación y miedo, un miedo terrible de no recuperar jamás aquella mirada seria y tranquila en los ojos verdes de su hermano, si perdía a Loki lo perdía todo, cuando le creyó muerto quiso morir con él, enfrento sin temor a Malekith, no por valentía, sino porque ya nada le importaba, si moría al menos podría volver a verle, pero el tenerlo así tan lejano a él, sus ojos fríos e insensibles, su actitud de rechazo hacia él era peor que eso, y no lo soportaba, estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para recuperarle…

Cuando sintió que estaba solo de nuevo, se recostó pesadamente en su camastro, una sonrisa triste asomo por el bozal, sin poder evitarlo las palabras impregnadas de vehemencia del dios del trueno le hicieron creer por un momento que su libertad podía ser cierta, desde pequeño admiró a su hermano mayor, quizás era un poco tosco y carecía de todo tacto y diplomacia, pero tenía una voluntad de hierro y una determinación que rayaba en lo obstinado y necio por eso siempre creyó que no habría cosa que Thor no pudiera lograr o conseguir, pero la realidad era muy distinta "_Nada de lo que hagas podrá cambiar mi destino Thor Odinson" _pensó mientras una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su mejilla…


	3. Chapter 3 LAS ARMAS Y LA ROSA

**Hola yo de nuevo perdón por la demora pero creo que el capi vale la pena, (al menos a mí me ha gustado xD) Por favor díganme que les parece, sus comentarios me animan mucho, este capítulo quedo bastante largo, pero no quise dividirlo en 2, siento que se lee mejor completo, así que aquí lo tienen, Disfruten … J**

**Las Armas y La Rosa **

_"Una palabra es suficiente para hacer o deshacer la fortuna de un hombre"_

_Sófocles_

-Vamos, Loki concéntrate, hace 3 días dominabas el encantamiento- reprendió maternalmente Frigga, su hijo menor estaba distraído, cosa muy extraña en él, además lucia triste.

-¿Paso algo en el entrenamiento hijo?- pregunto con calma, desde hace 2 meses, una vez que cumplió los 13 Loki comenzó su adiestramiento con el resto de los soldados, su condición de príncipe no le valía en los entrenamientos de batalla y Frigga era perfectamente consciente de que las armas no eran el fuerte de Loki, además las continuas burlas de su entrenador y sus compañeros no ayudaba

-Estoy bien madre, solo ¿Podemos continuar mañana?- Frigga asintió suavemente con la cabeza, si Loki necesitaba estar a solas para serenarse ella no se opondría, el joven príncipe salió pausadamente del salón y se dirigió a los establos, no le gustaba postergar su aprendizaje, pero lo que había sucedido el día de hoy era más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a manejar…

-¡Alteza debe resistir el ataque, el hacha es un arma sencilla!- grito el general, Loki peleaba con todas las fuerzas que podía, pero su físico delgado y frágil, no podía tolerar por demasiado tiempo el peso de un hacha de batalla, por lo que Siff, una chica de su edad le ganaba fácilmente.

El combate duro hasta que el dios-mago cayó al suelo, estampando su rostro contra el barro

-Quizás deberíamos probar con el espada a dos manos príncipe- suspiro el general en un tono que decía claramente que Loki no tenía futuro en el arte del combate con armas

La espada resulto igual que el hacha, el general dispuesto a no rendirse hizo probar a Loki cada arma del arsenal: maza de cadena, maza simple, martillo, alabrada y finalmente la pica, todas con el mismo desastroso resultado, eran demasiado pesadas he indefectiblemente el joven terminaba en el suelo lleno de barro, provocando las risas de sus compañeros, la media sonrisa del general que no se atrevía a carcajear abiertamente solo porque se trataba del hijo de Odín, y claro los comentarios ácidos de Siff:

-¡Vaya su alteza, pensé que yo era la única chica del grupo!-

-¡Démosle un libro, quizás pueda arrojarlo para defenderse!- la joven doncella era cruel, muy cruel y Loki no podía resistirlo más, golpeo con los puños el barro y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar arremetió contra Siff solo con sus puños.

Grave error, Siff lo esquivo fácilmente y le tumbo de nuevo, haciéndolo caer de trasero en el lodo, provocando las risas aún más fuertes, producto del sonido y de la pose, después le había tomado del cuello y casi le pega en la cara, pero el general intervino a tiempo y dio por concluida la clase, Loki se quedó inmóvil en medio del campo de entrenamiento, pero eso no le salvo de recibir pequeños golpes, empujones y burlas de sus compañeros que avanzaban rumbo a la salida, humillado y cubierto de barro se dirigió a sus aposentos para cambiarse antes de ir a la lección de magia con su madre, al atravesar los jardines rumbo al castillo descubrió a Siff hablando animadamente con Thor, la chica se veía ruborizada y reía de lo que sea que su hermano mayor le estuviera diciendo, algo pesado se instaló en su pecho y movido por su curiosidad innata se aproximó a la pareja con sigilo usando los arbustos cercanos para ocultarse, llegando justo para ver como Siff alzaba la cara con la obvia intención de besar al rubio, Loki estuvo tentado a usar su magia, ¡Esa le estaba robando a su hermano! Pero Thor parecía estar congelado, no se alejaba ni volteaba el rostro, cuando no pudo observar más salió corriendo rumbo a las cocinas del castillo.

Thor veía los labios de la castaña cada vez más cerca, él ya había besado antes, y según le decían era bueno en eso, pero él seguía encontrando los labios de las doncellas demasiado dulces, en el último segundo se arrepintió y giro el rosto, justo para ver una túnica verde y negra perderse a la distancia, junto a unos cabellos de ébano:

-Loki- murmuro preocupado ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observándolos? ¿Qué pensaría de ello?, Siff intento llamar su atención de nuevo, pero el amablemente declino sus intenciones y se alejó a seguir entrenando, esperaría hasta la cena para aclarar las cosas con su pequeño hermano

Con el corazón agitado y la cabeza revuelta Loki entro calladamente en las cocinas, su mucama principal iba ahí constantemente, era una anciana callada pero cariñosa, todos en el castillo sentían recelo del joven, tan callado y serio, siempre con la nariz metida en algún libro, la ayuda de cámara de Thor siempre se quejaba del primogénito, Thor era noble y de gran corazón, pero carecía de humildad o sentido del orden, Loki en cambio era meticuloso y bien organizado, a pesar de sus bromas y travesuras, la anciana había aprendido a apreciarle, el menor de los príncipes trataba de causarle realmente poca molestia, cuando ella entraba a realizar su labor de limpieza siempre hallaba poco o nada que hacer en los aposentos del príncipe, incluso cuando este se encontraba dentro la mayor parte del tiempo estaba practicando hechizos o leyendo, una vez se atrevió a preguntarle sobre un libro que descansaba en su mesa de noche y descubrió que cuando se dirigían a él amablemente Loki era una compañía muy agradable, así fue como poco a poco fueron tomándose mutuo aprecio y cuando nadie quería ocuparse del joven ella siempre estaba dispuesta.

-Mehnoir- llamo quedamente el dios-mago, no quería llamar la atención cuando se hallaba cubierto de barro

-¡Su alteza! ¿Qué paso?- susurro preocupada la anciana, al ver como Loki bajaba la mirada entendió que no quería hablar de ello –Vamos a cambiarle príncipe, quizás tomar un baño antes de sus lecciones le vendría bien-

Loki asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por ella, quien prudentemente evito las zonas más concurridas del castillo para que el joven no pasara vergüenza…

No había acudido a la comida de la tarde, no tenía apetito, sabía que no podría permanecer en los establos para siempre, pero no quería escuchar a Odín hablar de su "débil condición" una vez más

-¿Loki?- escucho que le llamaban

-¿Qué deseas hermano?- contesto secamente

-¿pasa algo?- cuestiono preocupado el rubio, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a su hermano en una de las vigas altas del establo

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el mago tratando de sonar indiferente

-No estabas en la comida- replico Thor como si eso explicase todo

-No veo la razón por la cual no pueda saltarme las comidas, no soy un niño- No podía permitir que el rubio se enterase de su humillación

-Loki, por favor, sé que pasa algo, ¿Podrías decirme que es?- No le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas, menos si estas tenían relación con su pequeño hermano

-¿Por qué quieres sábelo exactamente? ¿También te burlaras de mi poco talento con las armas?- soltó repentinamente, recordando a Siff y sus palabras, a Siff y sus golpes, a Siff y sus labios tan cerca de Thor, aun no perfeccionaba su máscara de frialdad, aun esta tenía una grieta: la mirada de Thor

-Solo intento ayudarte, espera… ¿también? ¿Alguien ha estado molestándote hermano?- Sintiendo sus impulsos de guerrero surgir dentro de él, un caballero andante defendiendo su tesoro

-Yo no he dicho eso- subió la voz aterrado por lo que había dejado escapar

-¡Claro que sí! Acabas de… ah no importa, porque te preocupa tanto el no poder manejar un arma, no es como si la necesitaras- era evidente que su hermano era más poderoso que el acero

-¿A qué te refieres?- estaba confundido, quizás el rubio se refería a que era demasiado delicado para hacer algo más que leer

- Digo, tienes tu magia ¿no es así?- No podía creer que algo tan evidente escapara de la aguda mente de Loki

- Aún no es tan buena como para usarse en batalla- repitió cansino y triste el de ojos esmeralda, recordando lo que su padre le decía siempre

- si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar el arma adecuada para ti- trato de animarle el rubio, ver la triste mirada de su hermano le dio la determinación de que a partir de ese momento el entrenaría a su hermano, lo convertiría en un hábil guerrero.

- El general me hizo probar cada arma del arsenal- Susurro Loki con vergüenza, no quería verse en la misma situación otra vez, menos frente a su hermano, el guerrero más fuerte de Assgard y a quien, en secreto, admiraba

-Ya, pero el general no te conoce como yo hermano- bromeo Thor

-¿A si? ¿Y según tu cual seria "mi arma"?- respondió siguiendo el juego

-Una ligera estaría bien, tu eres delgado y…"- ¿Cómo hacerle entender el potencial que tenía?

- Y débil si, gracias por recordarlo- Loki volvió a bajar la mirada una vez mas

-No, al contrario, el ser delegado y flexible te da ventaja, te hace más rápido, las armas pesadas no te van por que te quitan tu ventaja, además ninguna te permitiría canalizar tu magia adecuadamente- ¿Acaso era posible que Loki no se diera cuenta de lo maravilloso que era, de lo fascinante que lo encontraba? Thor se reprendió una vez más, no debía, pensar así de su hermano

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- cuestiono asombrado, Thor no era aficionado a la lectura, menos a una que incluía algo tan fuera de su alcance como la magia

-Los escuche a madre y a ti hablar de los canalizadores de magia, como los báculos o los cetros, pienso que debemos buscar algo así para ti, un arma que sea ligera, veloz y que te permita usarla como canalizador- Se escuchó a sí mismo y se sorprendió de lo elocuente que podía llegar a ser si la persona que le escuchaba era Loki

-¡Vaya, creo que hay un cerebro bajo esos rizos de princesa!- Tenía que romper de algún modo el ambiente que comenzaba a generarle cosquillas en el estómago y rubor en las mejillas, que Thor hubiese prestado tanta atención a algo que le concedía a su magia era reconfortante.

-Aunque quizás tus rizos no le molesten a Siff- esa frase era veneno puro, soltado solo por recordar lo mucho que detesto la escena de la morena con su hermano

-No es como si la opinión de ella sobre mi cabello, o sobre mi persona me importase- respondió firmemente Thor, quería dejarle claro a su cautivador hermano que Siff no le importaba, regañándose a si mismo mentalmente por permitirse encontrar a Loki tan atrayente.

-¿Incluso cuando la has besado? ¡Vaya, que moral tan ligera hermano!- si Thor pretendía verle la cara al mismísimo dios del engaño, estaba muy equivocado

-¿Besarla?, creo que no espiaste lo suficiente, simplemente no la encuentro atractiva-

-¡Finalmente algo denota que eres príncipe! ¡Al menos tus gustos en doncellas son refinados!- dijo Loki, para fastidiarle como siempre, pero en su interior el peso instalado en el desapareció suavemente

-mmmm… creo que quizás una espada corta te vendría bien- medito el mayor en voz alta, ignorando completamente el comentario-no, espera, creo que mejor una lanza corta, si una lanza, al ser mayormente de madera es más ligera y mejor canalizador, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Creo, creo que puedo intentarlo- respondió algo más animado, inmediatamente Thor quebró una de las lanzas largas casi a la mitad y se la tendió, Loki la encontró ligera y fácil de manejar, podía sentir la magia fluir hasta la punta e inconscientemente sonrió, provocando que el rubio sintiera que su corazón se inflaba de dicha.

-Lo ves hermano, solo había que buscarte una arma especial- y le guiño el ojo lleno de satisfacción logrando sonrojar al menor.

Desde ese día Thor y Loki se encontraban en secreto todas las tardes para entrenar, en donde, a pesar del afecto que se tenían no eran condescendientes a la hora de pelear, el más joven aun iba a sus entrenamientos con sus compañeros, donde, con un plan de venganza muy bien trazado, seguía actuando igual de torpe que siempre, faltaban 3 semanas para su primera prueba, y todos apostaban a que el "niño listo" no avanzaría de grupo.

-"¿Hermano, es posible extender una lanza corta?"- llamo Loki al rubio mientras se lavaban la cara y las manos, luego de entrenar.

-"De forma mecánica es algo complejo, pero estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo, eres muy listo y además puedes usar tu magia"-

-"No quiero usar la magia en combate"- dijo muy serio, recordando el concepto que Odín tenia de ella

-"No es como si hicieras trampa hermano, la magia es tu habilidad y debes usarla, es como si yo me negara a usar mi "fuerza bruta" como te gusta llamarla"- respondió Thor mientras revolvía los negros cabellos del dios-mago.

Loki pasó el resto de las tardes dividido entre los entrenamientos con Thor, y la biblioteca, donde estaba diseñado su lanza, una que no solo podría usar para dirigir su magia, sino que, mediante un dispositivo y un sencillo encantamiento esta podía agrandarse hasta sacarle unos cuantos centímetros a su dueño.

El día de la prueba llego, encontrando a Loki decidió a cobrar caro su humillación, a medida que su duelo se acercaba se encontraba más y más ansioso por hacerle "morder el polvo" a Siff, quería venganza por su vergüenza, por cada palabra hiriente y sobre todo por hacerle sentir como si algo le fuera robado aunque aún no tenía claro por qué, el combate sorprendió a todos, de pronto el príncipe tenía una habilidad superior a la de antes y esa arma era casi una extensión de su brazo, la doncella peleo con fiereza pero finalmente el encuentro termino con la hoja afilada de Loki en su cuello, donde, sin que el general se diera cuenta, le hizo un corte, sonriendo burlonamente ante la mirada de odio que le dedico Siff.

Entre las columnas Thor contemplaba la escena orgulloso, tal vez el corte había sido excesivo, pero seguramente era producto del calor del combate, cuando todos abandonaron la arena, se dirigió a felicitar a su hermano, este esbozó una sonrisa pícara y le extendió algo que había extraído de su túnica: una rosa de cristal

-¿La has hecho con magia?- cuestiono asombrado de lo detallada que era

-Solo la he transformado, la verdadera magia la veras ahora- dijo Loki, pinchando su dedo con la hoja de su lanza, dejo caer unas gotas en la rosa y esta brillo coloreándose lentamente de azul y verde, era un lindo contraste, azul obscuro en la base que iba degradándose hasta convertirse en un bello verde esmeralda en los pétalos, pero el hechicero no parecía contento

-No lo entiendo, se suponía que debía ser roja- molesto intento quitarle la rosa de las manos al rubio pero este lo aparto con rapidez

-¡Déjala!, así es perfecta- dijo Thor acariciando con ternura la flor- mi color favorito es el azul y el verde me hace recordarte- explico encogiéndose de hombros al ver la mirada sorprendida de su hermano

Loki desvió la mirada sonrojado y furioso con su corazón por latir de esa manera ante un comentario tan cursi

Frigga contemplaba a sus hijos en silencio, ella sabía de su "secreto" del empeño que Thor ponía en instruir y cuidar a su pequeño hermano y lo mucho que Loki se esforzaba por aprender sin demostrar sus emociones, lamentaba que Odín estuviese tan cegado por el miedo como para observar el peso que estaba imponiéndole a sus hijos, a uno lo condenaba a ser la sombra, a generar desconfianza y recelo, quizás incluso a dejarse llevar por el dolor y la ira, a otro lo condenaba a brillar constantemente y sin descanso, alejándose de los que más le importaban, a tener que ser siempre perfecto, a cumplir las expectativas del reino.

A uno lo ataba al coraje y al vacío, a otro lo encadenaba al deber y a la culpa.

Sea como fuese los condenaba a no ser libres.


	4. Chapter 4 EL MISTERIO DE LA LUZ

**Holis! Yo de nuevo, jejejeje en este capi comienza lo divertido, me disculpo de antemano si no respeta el canon del comic o de los mitos, pero aclaro de una vez que esto es un AU, quiero agradecer sus bellísimos comentarios y pedirles nuevamente su opinión, ahora si disfruten! : )**

**El misterio de la luz.**

_"La palabra es mitad de quien la pronuncia, mitad de quien la escucha"_

_Michel Eyquem de Montaigne_

Odín lo sentía, algo ocurría con su reino, el cada día estaba más débil, Assgard entero lo estaba, parecía sumido en un letargo, los arboles perdían hojas fuera de temporada, los animales estaban coléricos, el clima se mostraba lluvioso, los sabios del reino no le proveían de soluciones y el consejo se mostraba temeroso de aceptar su propuesta, pero sin Frigga, su amada estrella, no tenían otra alternativa, necesitaban quien les explicara lo que pasaba, aquello que no lograban discernir, necesitaban un hechicero poderoso y lo necesitaban con urgencia.

En sus aposentos el dios del trueno se sumido en su propia mente tratando de saber cuándo fue consciente de que estaba dispuesto a morir por creer que Loki había fallecido, de que quizás había alguien más importante que Jane, no lograba comprender aun de qué forma lo era, la confusión de sus propios pensamientos y emociones le impedían aclararse y dar una respuesta, pero algo era seguro, si su hermano, el Loki que le acompaña en sus locuras y le sorprendía con sus encantamientos traviesos, no volvía a él, Thor no deseaba seguir.

Acaricio los pétalos cristalizados de su rosa una vez más, desde que visito al dios de las engaño, no había querido separarse de ella, y esta le mostraba, al menos en sueños, lo que el más anhelaba, pues descubrir que lo que creías prohibido no lo era alivia la culpa, pero si, a pesar de todo lo que quieres esta fuera de tu alcance entonces es deprimente, y por eso solo se proyecta en la fantasía de los sueños.

Contemplo largamente la silueta dormida, antes de atreverse a aproximarse al lecho, atesorando cada respiración pausada, cada gesto inconsciente del rostro afilado y pálido que tenía cerca, aparto con cuidado un mechón de ébano, que le impedía contemplar en su totalidad la blanca mejilla, observarlo, eso era todo lo que ansiaba, perderse en cada forma, en cada sombra caprichosa que se formaba en su figura por la media luz del ambiente, pero paso algo que el no pudo prever, un movimiento lento, pero sorpresivo hizo que el durmiente que capturaba su atención quedara boca arriba, permitiéndole contemplar esos labios delgados y rosados que se encontraban semi abiertos para ayudar a la respiración de su dueño, aquello era demasiado, indescriptiblemente tentador y sin poder resistir el impulso que nacía de lo más hondo de su corazón inclino su cabeza para atrapar delicadamente esos labios con su boca

El suave beso de unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos le despertó de golpe, abrió los ojos y busco en la obscuridad… unos brillantes ojos de zafiro le miraban intensamente, la sonrisa enmarcada por una barba dorada al igual que el cabello, no había duda, era su hermano, se levantó de golpe sorprendido y nervioso, pero al primer parpadeo Thor había desaparecido de la habitación, pero, el heredero de Assgard no podía hacer magia, Loki lo sabía, el rubio le había pedido que le enseñara, pero habían bastado unas cuantas lecciones para que Thor admitiera que no poseía el don.

Recorrió su celda en busca de alguna señal que delatara al intruso, y se espantó al llegar a la conclusión de que quizás el encierro lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Has comprendido ese recuerdo Loki?- escucho que le cuestionaba la voz de Frigga

-No- fue toda su respuesta, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar aun en esa sensación, alguien había entrado a su celda bajo la apariencia de Thor y le había besado, eso o estaba cayendo en la demencia.

-Hijo, él estuvo aquí, aunque no lo sabe-

-¿De qué hablas?, ¡Thor no puede, no sabe cómo desaparecer!- Loki estaba asustado, y cuando el dios del engaño se asusta reacciona de la única forma que sabe: la furia

-Pero tú sí hijo, y sabes exactamente lo que se necesita para un hechizo así, solo tienes que recordar lo más importante- lentamente Frigga se materializo en la celda, no era una forma sólida, era apenas un esbozo de la reina, esbozo que parecía hecho de estrellas

La aguda mente del hechicero comenzó a tratar de unir cabos, pero algo faltaba, un instrumento, algún receptáculo de su magia y al parecer una que había entregado voluntariamente al dios del trueno, de otro modo hubiese percibido la marca de su magia robada antes de que cruzara la puerta de las mazmorras.

-Quiero mostrarte algo hijo, quizás puedas entender mejor mis palabras y tus recuerdos- le susurro Frigga, al tiempo que sacaba un espejo de su túnica, Loki se aproximó por mera curiosidad, el espejo le mostro Assgard entero suspendido en el aire, pero algo no estaba bien, los cristales q soportaban el reino estaban opacos y el puente arcoíris irradiaba menos magia, Assgard estaba agonizando.

-No veo por qué deba de importarme esto- respondió duramente, le había impactado la visión del reino que él había conocido tan esplendido y este nuevo Assgard, pero le parecía justo que desapareciera, llevándose así todos esos recuerdos y proveyéndole su anhelada venganza.

-Si el reino muere todo en el también perecerá- Frigga sabía que los crueles actos su hijo no eran sino una fachada que guardaba la soledad y el dolor que sentía

-El gran padre de todo y el poderoso Thor seguro encontraran la solución- el sarcasmo inundaba sus palabras, ¿Por qué habría el de ayudar al pueblo que lo quería muerto, al padre que no solo le despreciaba, sino que lo había engañado, por que ayudar al hermano que le había abandonado, por qué?

-Piensa que lo que te muestro no es visible ante sus ojos, ni ante los de Heimdall, es tu trono el que debes defender-

-¡Mi trono! ¡Mi trono es esta prisión madre, jamás hubo otro destino para mí! ¡Soy un gigante de hielo, reliquia del rey Odín!- grito Loki lleno de ira

-Assgard padece porque la luz del rey se extingue- La reina no podía decir más sin romper sus propios votos, esperando que el odio no cegara a su hijo una vez mas

-¡No me importa si Odín muere!- el dios del engaño sintió pena por un momento, pero solo un momento, después de lo que el padre de todos le había hecho era lo menos que se merecía

-Odín ya no puede reinar, Loki, ¿Tampoco te importa que Thor muera?- murmuro Frigga mientras desaparecía en medio de estrellas doradas

Trato de que las palabras de su madre no le afectaran, de que le fueran indiferentes, intento seguir su día y distraer su mente de lo que Frigga le había revelado, pero sencillamente no podía, trato entonces de darle un sentido, quizás era porque quería ser él el que tuviera el placer de terminar con la vida de su no hermano, de ser él el que cobrara venganza, pero eso no justificaba la punzada de dolor que se instalaba en el al imaginar a Thor muerto, ni el cosquilleo agradable que le producía recordar los labios del rubio, algo estaba mal con él, tantos años de perfeccionar su legua de plata, de medir sus gestos y planear meticulosamente sus actos solo para terminar donde inicio, al menos ahora sabía lo que le esperaba y podría evitar la incómoda sensación de un corazón roto, decidió que tal vez cooperaría, pero solo si se lo solicitaban, porque si el relataba lo sabía no le creerían, ¿Quién le creería al rey de las mentiras?.

Sin embargo pronto se vio arrastrado a la sala del consejo donde increíblemente le informaron que requerían de sus conocimientos y poderes para desenmarañar lo que Odín y sus concejales consideraban un misterio insondable.

-¡Vaya su alteza, creí que mi magia jamás serviría para salvar un reino, según recuerdo esas fueron sus palabras!- exclamo cuando le fue retirado el bozal para que hablara y sonrió burlonamente con la vista clavada en Odín

-¡Si esperas que supliquemos por tu ayuda…- comenzó el padre de todos

-Lo haremos- interrumpió Thor entrando a la sala sin permiso –Padre si Loki quiere negarse no podemos culparlo, le han confinado y sentenciado a pesar de todas las pruebas que les he mostrado y ahora que le piden ayuda esperan que acceda fácilmente ¿Qué clase de justicia es la que rige este reino?- reprocho el dios del trueno

-Hermano, he comprendido el daño que te he hecho y si te reúsas a cooperar prometo que lo entenderé, pero si aún quedan en ti los recuerdos que compartimos, y el cariño que madre te tenía, te pido que nos ayudes- expreso Thor mientras caminaba hacia su hermano y le tomaba sutilmente del hombro.

Aquel contacto descoloco al dios del engaño, haciéndolo experimentar la misma sensación de cuando era un adolecente, pero experto como era no se permitió reflejarlo, miro con desdén la mano de Thor para apartarla rudamente con la suya, no podía dejarse llevar por la debilidad.

-No esperen que preste mi servicio gratuitamente- hablo dirigiéndose al consejo –Quiero que juren que me darán lo que pida en pago-

-Fuera del trono, el teseracto o cualquier arma similar puedes pedir lo que quieras- prometió Odín

Loki era listo sabía que su "padre" impondría esas condiciones, pero no necesitaba el cubo para vengarse podía conseguir armas más poderosas para destruirlos, solo necesitaba una cosa:

-Quiero mi libertad- dijo claramente y saboreo la cara de sorpresa y enojo de los ancianos y del rey, pero al dirigir su mirada a Thor, esperando regodearse es la expresión de asombro que tendría su rostro, se topó con una sonrisa y un guiño divertido y sin querer también sonrió.

El consejo y Odín se vieron forzados a aceptar las condiciones de Loki, quien una vez instalado en sus antiguos aposentos, y su magia de regreso comenzó la búsqueda de la cura para el reino agonizante, Frigga le había dicho que la luz del rey se extinguía, pero…

¿Qué diantres era la luz del rey?...


	5. Chapter 5 VÍNCULOS ROTOS

**Hola he vuelto a ustedes con un capi que ya esta en mi lista de favoritos, es que me llego el sentimiento u_u, recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, me animan a escribir y sobre todo a saber si les gusta o no xD jejejejjeje, en fin, DISFRUTEN!**

**Vínculos rotos**

_"Las palabras son un rompecabezas que reflejan nuestros pensamientos, solo hay que ordenarlas y allí resolveremos el enigma..."_

_Anónimo_

Estar en Middgard era divertido y hasta un tanto relajante, por eso iba allí cada tarde, incluso a veces dormía ahí, no lo hacía muy seguido, la presencia de Loki en el castillo le trastornaba, pero Jane le mimaba constantemente y eso le gustaba, aunque ahora sentía que algo faltaba, algo importante, entro a la casa con las compras del día, la castaña se encontraba en su cuarto preparando la ropa para lavarla, (ser científica investigadora era genial, pero cuando dejas de usar pantaletas por una semana sabes que tienes que lavar), al mover la ropa assgardiana de Thor, para revisar si había olvidado algo, una rosa de cristal cayó al suelo, pero no se dañó de ningún modo, lo cual le llamo la atención y se agacho a tomarla.

-¿Dónde quieres que ponga el…?- al entrar en la recamara se quedó congelado, la joven tenía la rosa de Loki entre los dedos, sin saber porque sintió coraje y deseó arrebatársela.

-¿Pasa algo?- estaba confundida el rubio parecía una estatua y tenía la vista clavada en sus manos.

-Suéltala- ordeno tratando de sonar serio y brusco, pero no sabía si eso funcionaria con una chica como Jane

-¿Disculpa?- alzo la ceja visiblemente confundida

-La rosa, suéltala- repitió firmemente

-¿Acaso es radioactiva o algo así? Porque se ha caído en mi piso y no quisiera tener que…-

-¿Caído? ¡¿Has dejado que cayera al suelo?!- era oficial, estaba furioso

-Mira, fue un accidente, no le paso nada ¿ves?, es muy bonita, ¿podría quedármela? Compensarías el aniversario que olvidaste hace 10 días- dijo alegremente la científica, realmente era mucho barullo por una flor de vidrio

-No- fue toda la respuesta que pudo articular, ahora lo entendía, al ver las manos pequeñas de la joven sobre la rosa de su hermano comprendió claramente a cuál de los dos prefería

-¿Por qué no?- cuestiono algo extrañada, Thor no solía negarle nada, pero desde que había vuelto con ella, lo notaba distinto, como si cada que abría la puerta el dios del trueno esperase encontrar a otra persona.

-Es de Loki, la rosa es de Loki- no quería entrar en detalles con ella

-¿El psicópata que trata de aniquilarte?-

-¡Es mi hermano!-

-¡No, no lo es, es un demente que mato a muchas personas!- la discusión iba subiendo de tono

-¡Es el guerrero que nos salvó la vida!- ¿acaso Jane había olvidado que sin la ayuda de Loki, estarían muertos?, su hermano la había cubierto con su cuerpo para protegerla, ¿Cómo es que aún se atrevía a dudar de el?

-Créeme Thor, Loki siempre oculta sus verdaderas intenciones y no creo que sean buenas-

-¡Casi muere por salvarnos!-

-¡Pero no murió!, ¿no es sospechoso?, ¡te lo juro él está esperando atacarte!-

-¡No quiero que hables así de el!- estaba en el límite, si esto seguía explotaría y no de la mejor manera

-¡¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes tanto?!- se sentía desesperada, Loki era intocable para Thor, pese a las pruebas, pese al daño que el mago le hacía, pese a todo, parecía como si…

-¡Porqué lo amo!- Listo, ahí estaba, las 3 palabras que contenían su verdad más absoluta habían escapado de sus labios.

Jane abrió enormemente los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca que estaba igualmente abierta, como si también ella hubiese dicho algo que no debía.

Thor abandono la habitación en silencio, mientras tanto la joven terminaba por entender tantas cosas, y es que, una vez que el dolor inicial había sido controlado, podía ver claramente como todos los "datos" llevaban al mismo punto: No había Thor sin Loki, ni Loki sin Thor, era opuestos pero se necesitaban mutuamente, se alegraba por el héroe, solo hubiera querido no salir tan lastimada en el proceso.

Llegó el amanecer y Thor necesitaba encontrar a cierto hechicero.

-Me tengo que ir, lo siento Jane, siempre cuidare de ti- hablo más calmado, ahora que por fin había definido sus sentimientos logro experimentar la calma que da la aceptación

Ella observo al rubio mientras este tomaba su armadura y la rosa, que en algún momento término en la cama, no hicieron falta más palabras, cuando Thor salió por la puerta Jane comprendió que también salía de su vida

-Dijiste que Odín ya no era rey, pero sigue en el trono, Thor no ha sido coronado- reclamo Loki

-Tu padre está en el trono y tiene la obediencia de sus súbditos, pero no puede reinar completamente sobre Assgard porque su luz a muerto, desde hace tiempo que la Luz de Odín estaba alejándose de él, si la unión entre ambos se desvanece o se rompe el reino comienza a debilitarse junto con el rey y su heredero, por lo que el nuevo rey debe encontrar una luz propia. La Luz del rey es la vida de Assgard, cuida lo que crece aquí, es la magia del Bifrost, el atardecer rojizo, la fuerza del pueblo y la vida del rey- le explico Frigga.

-¿Pero dónde está? ¿Quién la tiene?- la luz se escuchaba como alguna fuerza misteriosa capaz de destruir o crear vida, Odín no podía hacer eso, nadie podía, ¿de que valía un trono, si te veías ligado a los designios de una fuerza tan poderosa?

-Nadie posee la luz, Loki, ella se entrega voluntariamente por amor al rey- su madre hablaba misteriosamente y lo hacía sentir como un niño que no logra comprender las charlas complejas de los mayores

-Entonces jamás la encontraré- murmuro y apretó los dientes ¿Cómo rayos iba a conseguir algo que nadie tenía, algo que debía acudir a ellos cuando quisiera? ¡Maldita luz caprichosa!

_"Oh, Loki, la acabas de describir perfectamente" _Pensó Frigga tocando la mejilla de su hijo al tiempo que desaparecía entre estrellas nuevamente.

El consejo comenzaba a desesperarse, amenazando con romper el trato y devolverlo a su celda, ¡estúpidos ancianos!, él también estaba inconforme con los resultados que obtenía en su investigación, analizaba la situación del reino cada noche y, aunque parecía ir disminuyendo, aún era grave, había usado su magia como remedio temporal para reducir los cambios más drásticos, pero la verdadera solución escapaba de sus manos, leer la biblioteca de arriba abajo no le fue útil, estaba resuelto a preguntarle a Odín sobre el tema cuando tuvo una idea: Frigga se había referido a la luz del rey como si esta fuera parte de Thor, quizás la respuesta se encontraba dentro del mismo dios del trueno, estimulado por su repentina idea sonrió de forma traviesa, abandono su estudio privado y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, pero el rubio no estaba ahí, pese a que ya era casi mediodía, dirigió una mirada desdeñosa y con superioridad a los 3 guerreros, regreso al palacio pensando que lo mejor era esperar a la hora de la cena para realizar su plan, satisfecho de su avance se dirigió a los cuartos de baño, el disponía de uno en su habitación pero quería nadar un poco en la amplia pileta de estos, últimamente recorría y memorizaba todo lo que había en el palacio, aunque se aseguraba de hacerlo bajo el amparo de la noche cuando los habitantes del castillo se encontraban durmiendo, quizás solo era nostalgia, pero Frigga ya le había advertido "_Tu eres tan perceptivo con los demás pero no contigo, Loki"._

Si había algo que detestará mas que pasar el día en medio de libros, siendo silenciado cada pocos minutos por el anciano bibliotecario era tener que volver al día siguiente por que su "querido" hermano no se dignó a ir ahí, según el bibliotecario Loki había recogido algunos pergaminos, pero aún no los regresaba y tampoco iba por más, desde que el hechicero recobrara la libertad y su magia el rubio había intentado hablar con él pero Loki rara vez salía de sus aposentos y cuando lo hacía se aseguraba de no toparse con él, pero Thor estaba decidió una vez que todo en su mente estaba claro, intento entrar a la recamara del dios del engaño, pero la magia de su hermano lo mantenía fuera, por lo que decidido realizar guardia en el único sitio del palacio que Loki no podía evitar: la biblioteca, pero no tuvo éxito por lo que visiblemente decepcionado se dirigió a los baños, se desvistió completamente, estaban vacíos y la sensación del agua fresca en su piel le gustaba, nado varias veces a lo largo de la piscina para calmar su ansiedad, cuando se encontró más tranquilo salió de esta para envolverse la cintura con una mullida toalla azul…

Su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos abiertos, sentía seca la garganta y se percató de que tenía los labios semi abiertos y los puños cerrados fuertemente, además algo más debajo de su cintura comenzaba a molestarle , ¿Por qué precisamente debía toparse con su "hermano" en esas circunstancias? Siempre había sentido cierta "tensión" peligrosa entre ellos y hasta se había atrevido a bromear con eso, pero verlo así totalmente desnudo bajo el agua, ver los movimientos fuertes y precisos de sus manos y piernas al nadar y sobre todo el resplandor que le daban esas gotas pegadas a su piel y cabello, hacían despertar en el "sensaciones" que prefería olvidar, Loki admitía que en su adolescencia más de una vez había fantaseado con el rubio, pero eran sueños pueriles de un muchacho hormonado, lo supo cuando el mayor comenzó a llevar doncellas a su habitación, por lo que enterró esos pensamientos en el fondo de él mismo, junto con el dolor que implicaba el saber que no despertaría nunca el interés de su hermano en ese sentido, menos aun después de haber descubierto su origen, ¿Thor y un jotun como el?, ¡Imposible!, pero todo había vuelto de golpe al contemplarlo, su espalda ancha, sus brazos fuertes, su abdomen marcado, la piel bronceada y el cabello dorado pegado a su rostro enmarcando sus ojos azules junto con su barba, Thor lamio sus labios para tomar una gota traviesa que había caído de su cabello y Loki recordó la sensación de esos mismos labios besándole, haciendo que inconscientemente también se lamiera los suyos, no podía quedarse un minuto más ahí, simplemente era demasiado, se suponía que Thor era su rival, su némesis, alguien cuya sola existencia le produciría repulsión, pero ahora ya no sabía cómo debía verlo, no era su hermano, tampoco su amigo y nunca pudo ser su enemigo declarado, ¿Qué era Thor para el?, cerró la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y usando su magia se apareció en su alcoba de la que no salió hasta bien entrada la madrugada, camino con sigilo y entro en el salón, los amplios balcones ofrecían la vista de una luna brillante y un cielo lleno de estrellas.

No, no iba a lamentarse por Thor a pesar de lo que en un tiempo significo para él, ya no era ese Loki nunca más, si, admitía que alguna vez volvía a pensarle de esa forma pero ya había logrado que no le llegara al corazón.

Sentía que el aire le faltaba, necesitaba respirar, despertó de golpe y abrió la ventana de su alcoba, una ráfaga de aire fresco le dio en el rostro haciéndole sonreír, ya no soñaba más con él, ya no podía contemplar su piel pálida bajo la luna y lo extrañaba, la rosa había dejado de mostrarle a su hermano y eso le desesperaba, se rio de sí mismo, él no era dado a las reflexiones profundas, al desvarío emocional, pero era inútil pretender que estaba bien cuando la frialdad de su hermano le afectaba, estaba seguro de que Loki ya no le quería, jamás volvería a abrazarle ni le regañaría por ser infantil, recordaba al mago en cada cosa a su alrededor, el comedor donde se reunían en familia, los jardines en lo que habían jugado, en las hojas gastadas de un diario que jamás debió de comenzar a escribir, definitivamente el ya no era nadie, no valía nada ante aquellos ojos esmeralda, pero al menos Thor tenía sus recuerdos y daría cualquier cosa porque su vínculo con Loki no acabara.

Era incapaz de explicar por qué le estaban ocurriendo estas cosas, porque se veía envuelto en un mar de sentimientos, la noche negra le proveía de la atmósfera adecuada, él era un ser de la noche, un monstruo, uno que en el fondo amaba a Thor todavía, la sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su boca, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quizás solo estaba así por culpa de la primavera, que excusa más barata, apretó en puente de su nariz tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, era una pérdida de tiempo seguir ahí, pensando en lo que nunca fue, en lo que jamás sería, él siempre había fingido que estaba bien, que nada le afectaba y así seguiría aunque sintiera que el hielo se apoderaba de su corazón cada vez más, Thor no le quería, no de esa forma, ya no eran unos niños, no vendría a reconfortarle de sus pesadillas rodeándolo con sus brazos, no le diría que su magia era maravillosa y perfecta, se encerraba por una razón, no recordar a su hermano, pero todo Assgard estaba lleno de recuerdos para él, sin embargo el solo era un jotun indeseable cuya vida importaba menos que nada y no debía molestarse por ello, la mágica unión con Thor se había roto hacía tiempo, o al menos eso creía.


End file.
